


Lorax Seal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [17]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A seal who speaks for the trees.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Lorax Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
